Attempted Assassination of Harvey Dent
The Attempted Assassination of Harvey Dent took place on the same day hours after the Joker made his threat to Batman. Event When the Major Crimes Unit managed to find out that the Joker was planning to kill Comm. Gillian B. Loeb, Judge Janet Surillo, and and District Attorney Harvey Dent, they attempted to save all three before the Joker could reach them. The police arrived to Loeb first, but he didn't believe the seriousness behind the threat made against him and took out a bottle of scotch and glass to pour himself a drink. However, the Joker made sense to it by having the bottle poisoned; Lt. Jim Gordon realized this only seconds after the Commissioner had started drinking the scotch and swallowed, colllapsing dead on the floor. Meanwhile, the unit of two officers dispatched to Surillo's house were given an envelope with instructions for where Surillo should drive to. However, this was tampered with, and when Surillo got in her car and began to drive away, she opened the envelope and took out from inside piece of paper on which the Joker made sense to his threat against her by writing the driving directions as only a single word "Up". Sure enough, the car, with Surillo still inside, blew up in a fiery car bomb, and dozens of Joker cards hidden inside it covered the street. The two officers (who were sent by Anna Ramirez, an officer on the payroll of the Mob) watched the explosion in their rear-view mirror, indicating they arranged the bomb. A fundraiser had been made by Bruce Wayne to support the DA, and while Harvey was trying to propose to his Assistant District Attorney and Bruce's childhood friend Rachel Dawes, Bruce grabbed him and locked him in a room to keep him safe from the Joker, who was on his way to kill Harvey himself. He arrived with Mike Wuertz and his thugs, brandishing a knife and shotgun, and demanded the location for Harvey Dent while pointed the gun at several people while he ate and drank. He came across a man who seemed to be unintimidated by the Joker. Seeing this, the clown said the man reminded him of his father and stated he hated his father while holding a knife to the man's face. Rachel told him to stop, so he let go of the man and turned his attention to Rachel. She became very nervous as the Joker approaches her, which he noticed and tells her a story about how he remade the glasgow smile he got from his father to cheer his wife up about the one she had just got from enforcers of loan sharks, but it instead caused her to leave him. Rachel fought back by kneeing him in the crotch, but the Joker merely laughed and remarked that he liked her spirit. Suddenly, Batman appeared to fight him despite several thugs helping their boss and a knifeblade on his shoe, to which the Joker failed to gain the upper hand. During the fight, the Joker grabbed Rachel and held her at gunpoint, demanding Batman to reveal himself from under his mask. When he refused, the Joker shot at the window behind him and threw Rachel off the building. Batman jumped after her and saved her, allowing the Joker to get away. Category:Events